


Sous la lune

by AndersAndrew



Category: Cockroach Inc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Depression, Late at Night, M/M, Medication, Paris (City)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la fenêtre d'un petit appartement, un jeune homme scrute le ciel avec attention. Son visage pâle est tendu, quelque peu maladif. Dans ses yeux sombres se reflète une lueur d'espoir avide.</p><p>Les paumes collées à la vitre froide, il semble attendre avec impatience l'arrivée d'un miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous la lune

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Sous la lune  
> Fandom : The Cockroach Inc.  
> Rating : PG  
> Genre : Univers Alternatif, fantastique, slash et angsty  
> Pairing : Ziprian/Raphaël  
> Nombre de mots : 740

Sur Paris silencieuse, la nuit s'étend comme un drap de soie noire aux replis voluptueux, rendant la ville à la fois plus dangereuse et plus attirante. La chaleur lourde de la journée s'est enfuie pour laisser place à une fraîcheur bienfaisante, ne laissant sur les dormeurs qu'une fine pellicule de sueur. La lune, haute parmi les étoiles, semble régner sur les bâtisses, telle une impératrice glaciale, diffusant ses rayons blafard pour percer les ténèbres de ceux qui voudraient l'oublier.

A la fenêtre d'un petit appartement, un jeune homme scrute le ciel avec attention. Son visage pâle est tendu, quelque peu maladif. Dans ses yeux sombres se reflète une lueur d'espoir avide.

Les paumes collées à la vitre froide, il semble attendre avec impatience l'arrivée d'un miracle.

Derrière lui, la chambre est en désordre, comme s'il ne se souciait plus de ce qui allait arriver ; l'endroit est un bazar mélancolique de cartons remplis de vieilles photos et de sacs de vêtements, achats compulsifs regrettés sur le moment, puis abandonnés dans un coin. Le lit est défait, la couverture traîne à demi sur le sol, le drap est complètement froissé à l'autre extrémité ; visiblement, le garçon est en proie à de longues insomnies qui l'empêche de trouver le repos du coeur et de l'esprit.

Un album de souvenirs traîne sur la table de chevet, ouvert. Sur les photographies, des gamins qui sourient, puis des adolescents, de jeunes adultes ; un blond et un brun, toujours les mêmes, deux amis d'enfance, un bras passé par dessus les épaules de l'autre, l'avenir devant eux.

Sauf que les comprimés dispersés ça et là dans la pièce, et les petites boîtes cylindriques oranges remplies de cachet colorés, laissent à penser que c'est loin d'être le cas. Le teint hâve et la peau tirée du jeune homme, sa maigreur, qui ronge sa chair jusqu'à l'os, confirment tous les doutes : il ne va pas bien. Son isolement n'en est que plus flagrant. Il a écarté tout le monde, fuit la compagnie, sans s'en rendre compte, dans un réflexe égoïste et pervers, puisqu'il en souffre. Pourtant cela ne l'empêche pas d'ignorer le vibreur de son portable posé sur une commode. Le numéro d'Ovide s'affiche, brillant dans l'obscurité comme une ultime tentative de le faire revenir à la raison ; la dernière étincelle d'une flamme mourante.

Ziprian ne quitte pas son observatoire pour autant. Il guette, comme chaque nuit, n'espérant pas trouver le sommeil sans l'avoir vu...

Une ombre passe brièvement sur son visage, et il s'empresse d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure à peine perceptible, pour celui qui tend l'oreille.

« Viens... »

Sur le meuble, le téléphone cesse de vibrer et s'éteint brutalement. Dehors, un nuage voile la lune soudain timide, avec la promptitude d'une femme assise sur les strapontins du métro, s'apercevant que sa robe retroussée dévoile le haut de sa cuisse. Seule la lueur des réverbères, éternels veilleurs, permet de capter le mouvement furtif d'une silhouette, à peine esquissée, se faufilant déjà dans la chambre.

Dans la pénombre de la petite pièce, les yeux habitués de Ziprian perçoivent une présence, discrète mais bien réelle. Ce n'est pas le reflet pathétique de son imagination, il y a bien quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. Il s'en approche avec précaution, pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour que sa conviction garde corps ; après sa dernière visite, il a pris sa décision. Cela fait des semaines qu'il hésite, mais chacune de leurs entrevues lui laisse un goût d'inachevé de plus en plus prononcé ; il est perpétuellement dans l'inquiétude de ne plus le revoir, d'avoir laissé passer sa chance.  
Les doigts tremblants, d'appréhension comme d'excitation, il déboutonne le col de sa chemise et dévoile le creux de sa gorge. Un frémissement le parcourt en croyant entendre un chuchotis appréciateur de la part de son hôte ; mais peut-être n'est-ce que le poids du silence qui tend ses nerfs à les rompre, créant l'illusion.  
Depuis la première fois, ils n'ont jamais échangé le moindre mot. Cela n'empêche nullement la magie d'opérer.  
L'invité se déplace, et un rayon de lune frappe alors son visage, creusant ses joues assombries de barbe ; ses yeux fatigués par la solitude brillent comme deux obsidiennes au fond de ses orbites, avec une avidité insondable. C'est cela que désire Ziprian. Et lorsque que la créature lui tend ses bras maigres, pour une dernière étreinte, le jeune homme s'y jette avec l'énergie d'un désespoir aveugle.


End file.
